lego_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
6234 Flying Dutchman
6234 Flying Dutchman is a 2012 LEGO Pirates of the Carribean set. It is based on At World's End. It is the largest LEGO POTC set to date, measuring up to 2,057 pieces. There are 10 minifigures. Description The set is much larger then the past ship sets, being almost twice as much larger then the Queen Anne's Revenge from 2011. The ship has two decks, and the top one can be lifted up to see the bottom deck. The ship has 12 cannons, a liftable anchor, and the brig. There is also a wall with barnacles all over it, and can turn to reveal wyvren, an effect made to simulate wyvren"becoming part of the ship". On the next deck there is a turning chart table, and a box full of cannonballs. It has plenty of room for minifigures to stand and fight. The next room is the captain's cabin. The captain's cabin includes a table holding Davy Jones's chest, and a piano for Davy Jones to play. Above the captain's cabin is the steering wheel. The sails are detailed, being ripped up and black. The technic pole pieces holding the sails include some technic pieces with studs on top so minifigures can fight up high. Minifigures Jack Sparrow's minifigure is the same as he is in 6236 Black Pearl. He has the unattachable and attachable hat. He has his sword and his compass. Will Turner's minifigure is the same too, but his face this time can alternate between dead and angry. That is done because of his death in At World's End. He only has is sword. Elizabeth Swann's minifigure is new, since Swann is now a captain. She has a detailed hat and no double-sided head. Her one expression is angry. She also has a scabbard, and her weapon is a sword. Davy Jones's comes with a small socket under his tentacles to hold the key to his chest. The key is a new mold, being small enough to fit in Jones's beard, but large enough to be carried by a minifigure. He once again has a double-sided head, the angry side and the sad side. Bootstrap Bill is a minifgure exclusive to this set. He has a face with an angry face, barnacles, and a new sticky starfish piece that can go on his face. Bill's accesories are his sword, and a new design of Davy Jones's chest that resembles the film's chest more. Bill also has the bandana-hat piece. Mullroy is exlcusive to this set. He has a black version of Will Turner's hairpiece, and a slightly wrinkly face piece. There is no double-side head. He has a redcoat and a long gun. Murtogg is exlusive to this set. He has Will Turner's hairpiece and the same slightly wrinkly face as Mullroy. He also has the redcoat and gun. Mr. Mercer's minifigure is similar to Phillip's. They both have Will Turner's hairpiece, and have a similar black outfit. Except Mr. Mercer's weapon is a gun, unlike Phillip. Also, Mercer's double sided head has a smirking side and a furious side. His head is almost exactly like Beckett's, but the eyebrows are brown not white. The first Dutchman crewmate resembles crash, His weapon is a slalsher sword from bionical. His face looks like weird looking face. The second crew member is wyvren.he has a orange skeleton body and has no weapon just a light in his hand Poster The poster that comes with this set shows a side-view of the Dutchman in the Maelstrom. Jack is fighting Davy Jones up over the sails. Down below, Will Turner is fighting crash alongside his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner. wyvren is coming out of the dutchman portal.Elizabeth Swann is running down from the steering wheel to help Will and Bootstrap. Mr. Mercer is steering the ship. Mullroy and Murtogg are holding Davy Jones's chest near the end of the ship. Effects *The top deck can be lifted to see the bottom deck. *The anchor can be cranked up. *The brig's gage door can open. *One of the walls has barnacles on it, and the wall can be turned to reveal wyvren *There is a spinning chart table. *The cannons can actually launch the cannonballs. Category:Pirates of the Carribean Category:Custom Sets